A Fright at the Opera
In A Fright at the Opera, attending an opera, Egon and a disinterested Peter are shocked when ghostly Valkyries actually appear and create havoc. The Ghostbusters are soon facing the music... and the Valkyries!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman The Diva Leopold Valkyries Metzenbaum Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Phantom of the Opera Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Electrical Gloves Trap Locations Metropolitan Opera House Firehouse Plot When Egon had invited Peter to the Metropolitan Opera, the "Met," to watch an opera, Peter thought he had meant a Mets baseball game. As they watched "Ride of the Valkyries," real Valkyries appeared and wrought havoc in the opera house. Peter and Egon both ran to save the Diva, but Egon ran into an actor. Having saved her life, Peter had won the Diva's gratitude much to Egon's dismay. Egon then offered the Met the Ghostbusters' services for free in the name of art appreciation. Leopold accepted. The next morning, the Ghostbusters arrived (after Egon was forced to change from his white tuxedo to his standard uniform). During the case, Winston learns from the janitor the Phantom of the Opera in the basement. Egon assured Winston he was just a character in a movie. The Diva then selected Peter as her bodyguard in an effort to make Leopold jealous. The other Ghostbusters followed the P.K.E. Meter's readings to the roof where they narrowly avoided falling off. The Valkyries descended a pipe to the boiler room but the Ghostbusters couldn't find them. When Leopold, the conductor, held a rehearsal, the Valkyries returned. The next concert started with the Valkyries still on the loose. Leopold refused to miss the performance and it continued with danger inevitable. He stormed off to the Diva's room and called her bluff. She chose Leopold and Peter was thrown out of her dressing room. Peter boasted about being a national hero and was kidnapped by the Valkyries. The others rushed off to seal the building and prevent the entities from dragging Peter to Valhalla. They were able to capture the Valkyries after they rigged a Trap near an open skylight. The crowd mistook the firefight as part of the opera and cheered greatly for the Diva and Leopold. At the end of their caper, the Ghostbusters saw the Phantom of the Opera leaving the building. He said he was leaving because the Ghostbusters had made so much noise that he couldn't get any rest. The guys let him move on without any interference and are rather dumbfounded. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 1 and July 2, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "A Fright at the Opera" (1986). *Arsenio Hall, Maurice LaMarche, and Lorenzo Music recorded on July 1, 1986. Frank Welker recorded on July 2, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "A Fright at the Opera" (1986). *Two versions of this episode exist. When the Ghostbusters fall from the ladder , one version has series music, while the other has "Driving Me Crazy" (performed by Tahiti - from the soundtrack album). The Tahiti Music Version can be found on the Magic Window home videocassette released in the 1980s. Multimedia samples can be found on Spook Central's Alternate Episodes page. *Peter mentions and wears a Mets hat in the opening scene. *When the Valkyries are talked about, Valhalla is mentioned. Valhalla is a grand hall where warriors who died in combat are brought to by Valkyries. *Egon mentions Arturo Toscanini, a famous Italian conductor, and Giacomo Puccini, a famous Italian composer.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Fright at the Opera" (1986) (DVD ts. 07:00-07:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'd like to hear your thoughts on Toscanini's interpretation of Puccini." *Winston mentions King Kong during the rooftop battle. *Peter offers to tell the Diva how he saved the world, a likely reference to the first film.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Fright at the Opera" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:20-13:21). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Did I tell you about the time I saved the world?" *Metzenbaum refers to his previous job at Radio City, an entertainment venue located at the Rockefeller Center.Metzenbaum (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Fright at the Opera" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:58-15:59). Time Life Entertainment. *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1935 film, "A Night At The Opera." *Slimer and Janine don't appear in this episode. *Valkyries later appeared in "Ghostbusters: The Video Game", the Opera Diva ghosts. Animation Errors *When climbing the ladder, the jumpsuit leg above Egon is his jumpsuit but Winston is ahead of him. *When the Ghostbusters are shown hanging from a ladder above the street, the one on the left appears to be wearing a brown jumpsuit like Peter, but Egon is the one in that position. *Maurice LaMarche voices one of Winston's lines.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Fright at the Opera" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:03). Time Life Entertainment. *After Egon mentions the plan to catch the Valkyries, there are briefly two Winston's and no Ray.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Fright at the Opera" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:50). Time Life Entertainment. *After Winston opens the one skylight in the final battle, Peter is miscolored as Ray.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Fright at the Opera" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:55). Time Life Entertainment. *During the final battle on the catwalk, a second Winston appears in Ray's place *Winston is wearing Ray's jumpsuit at the end of the episode. *During the majority of the episode the traps are miscolored yellow, and many of the times the warning strips are missing as well. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:026-01.png Image:026-02.png Image:026-03.png Image:026-04.png Image:026-05.png Image:026-06.png Image:026-07.png Image:026-08.png Image:026-09.png Image:026-10.png Image:026-11.png Image:026-12.png Collages and Edits MetroOperaHouseinFrightattheOperaepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetroOperaHouseinFrightattheOperaepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninFrightattheOperaepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinFrightattheOperaepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayinFrightattheOperaepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinFrightattheOperaepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinFrightattheOperaepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetroOperaHouseinFrightattheOperaepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 4 Category:RGB Episode